


I Have This Little Condition

by RebaK1tten



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: M/M, New Relationship, Post Orgasmic Illness Syndrome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-06
Updated: 2014-04-06
Packaged: 2018-01-18 08:36:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1421734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebaK1tten/pseuds/RebaK1tten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the now dead Aaron/Spencer site on LJ.  Spencer has Post Orgasmic Illness Syndrome.  Yes, that's a thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Have This Little Condition

“Spencer? Spencer? SPENCER??”

Spencer feels the hand lightly slapping his face and can hear the voice far, far away calling his name.  He’s trying to clear his head but everything is still foggy and dammit, now he’s freezing. Spencer pushes whoever it is away and burrows under the blanket for a minute until some brain function returns and he’s able to squeak out commands. “Water. Pills in drawer. Two.” He taps on the bedside table.

In a second, there’s a glass of water in his hand and he feels two pills shoved in his mouth, which is good because he’s still shaking with cold and having trouble holding the glass. The helpful person is holding the water up to his mouth, what a nice, helpful person.  Shit, now it’s the sweats. Spencer tosses the blankets off and rolls to the far side of the bed panting. He’s able to focus a little now and sees a very concerned Aaron Hotchner staring at him. Oh yeah, right, bet he’s glad he signed on for this.

“Spencer? You okay? Do you need me to call 911?” Aaron looks so very concerned and he’s wiping the sweat off Spencer’s forehead, which frankly, hurts like hell.

“S’Okay. Just need a minute,” Spencer slurs. “Shut off the light, kay?”

He can feel Aaron looking around the room, the bed shakes and the room does one quick, loopy spin. “I left the light on in the bathroom, hold on.”

Good, he’s out of the room. Maybe he’ll just get dressed and go home and no explanation will be needed.  We can pretend this never happened and by Monday, Aaron will have forgotten this whole, humiliating thing.

Of course Aaron comes back and now he’s kneeling by the bed. Well, yeah, Spencer wouldn’t have even tried sex with someone who was a dick. Actually he had tried that, and the guy freaked out and ran out of his apartment.  

“Spencer, what can I do? What do you need?” Aaron whispers. Nice, quiet whispers, that helps.

Spencer tries to sit up a little and pulls the comforter around him. Neither of them is even undressed, they weren’t going to do anything other than make out, but somehow it got out of hand, pardon the pun. Aaron is dressed again, t-shirt tight across his shoulders and everything tucked back into his dark jeans.  Spencer reaches under the cover and secures things back into his pants. All the rolling around apparently cleaned him off, another unpleasant thought. Have to do the laundry when he can walk around.

“Hey,” Spencer tries to smile at him. “Sit,” he says patting the bed.

Aaron sits on the bed and looks at Spencer expectantly.  “What was that, Spencer? I’m all for mind blowing sex, but for a minute, I thought you were dying.”

“Okay, this is kind of weird, but maybe you should be used to weird from me by now.  You have your phone, pull up Google, okay?” Spencer shuts his eyes for a second; this wouldn’t be a good time to just curl up and go to sleep.  

“Spencer? I’m on Google. Do you want the phone?” Aaron holds it out for him.

Spencer takes it, types and clicks and hands back an article to Aaron.

“Post Orgasmic Illness Syndrome?”  Aaron quietly reads for a minute. “Good God, this happens every time you orgasm? And you expect it? What were the pills?”

“They’re a type of proges… birth control pills, basically,” Spencer murmurs and waves his hand towards the phone. “It’s there. It helps when I take them right away. I’m feeling better; I’ll just be a little sluggish for the rest of the weekend.”

“This article says it mostly happens with men in their 40s, Spencer. How long have you had this?” Aaron is still reading, clicking links. At least he looks worried and not repulsed, Spencer thinks.

“Probably my early twenties, guess another way my brain is weird wired. Wired weird. Wired weirdly?” None of these sound right to him, and he’s not sure if one of them is right, but Aaron isn’t saying anything.  “At least it started then and not during my main schooling years.  And not during my fevered masturbation years.  So when it started, at first I figured it was kind of normal, it was only when I ended up freaking out a couple of people I slept with that I decided to go to a doctor for it.”

“I’m not sure what to say about this, Spencer.” Aaron gently moves a little closer to Spencer so they’re both sitting up against the headboard. “I hate to think that something we’d do would cause you such pain. I thought you were taking things slow because…well I wasn’t sure why you were, but I figured I wouldn’t push you.” Aaron leans over and gently kisses Spencer’s temple. It doesn’t hurt at all, it feels wonderful.  And the 50-pound weight that’s been quietly sitting on Spencer’s chest seems only half as heavy now.

“I wasn’t exactly sure how to discuss this with you, without scaring you away I wasn’t sure how to discuss this.” Looking at Aaron’s slightly confused face, Spencer knows something was off; he’s just not sure what. “Please tell me that you weren’t not pushing for sex because you thought I was a virgin?”

Grinning sheepishly, Hotch says, “No, I had assumed you were not, you are over 30. Actually, it occurred to me that maybe you were going slowly because of me.”

“I don’t think I understand.” Spencer replies, yawning. He has to keep awake; it wouldn’t be good to give in now.

“Well, I thought maybe you were trying to let me get comfortable, since it is known that I’ve been rather straight and married for a while.”

“Yes, I knew that and you have a chall smild, too. So you thought I was trying to let you keep your virginity or something?” Spencer can tell that he’s misspoken again, but he isn’t sure what. It sounded right in his head.

“Something like that I guess, not pressuring me. How long does this last?” Aaron Hotchner, back to business.

“If I orgasm on Friday, I’m 100% on Monday. Saturday morning, I’m probably 90% on Monday morning. Saturday night, it’s probably 75% on Monday morning. And I just don’t orgasm on Sundays or during the week – unless I’m on vacation.  And remember my 75% is probably most people’s 100%.” Spencer smiles and hopes he looks confident.

“Probably true, I’ve never seen anything on Mondays that made me think there was a problem. You’ve either figured out your schedule or you’ve hidden this well, Spencer.” Spencer knows he’s now with SSA Hotchner in his bedroom, and suddenly work and home are kind of mixing.

“I’m careful. This wouldn’t have even happened tonight if I’d been thinking straight. And if you weren’t so damned sexy. Honestly, I was thinking of making out, not hand jobs. It’s better if I take a pill before hand as well. So what do you think?” Spencer shuts his eyes, both because he’s exhausted and he doesn’t want to see Aaron’s disappointed face.  Or find out what Aaron’s “this isn’t going to work out” face looks like.

“Well…I’m thinking we need to a stick to your schedule and make sure you have pills.  So tell me, since you’ve taken one pill, will a second round do much damage?” Aaron says as he places a gentle kiss on Spencer’s lips.

“Give me some sleep and I’m ready to try again.  Under the covers and naked works for me, if bore yave enough.” Spencer smiles and starts shucking off his pants.  Aaron stands and starts stripping, because yeah, he’s brave enough.


End file.
